Pokemon Opal and Jade: los hijos de los Dex holders
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: Despues de que el profesor Oak toma un viaje de estudios, y con la aparicion de un chico desconocido en su laboratorio Jade queda consternada. Es su deber averiguar que sucede y detener al equipo Discord, junto con la ayuda de sus amigos. ShipingsFranticshipping, Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping, y entre otros nuevos shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Aviso: "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Han pasado muchos años desde que los Dexholders vivieron sus últimas aventuras, y empezaron a dedicarse a sus vidas.

Yellow, al poco tiempo logro confesarle sus sentimientos a Red, el cual los correspondió. Pero debido a un viaje a una región desconocida, esta relación no llego a durar mucho.

Blue y Green empezaron una relación, que duro hasta que esta le propuso matrimonio(a lo que el obviamente acepto).

Red, después de varios años en la nueva región regreso a Kanto sin Avisarle a nadie, y llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Gold decidió, ante la sorpresa de todos, declarar sus sentimientos hacia Cristal. La chica muy sorprendida decidió aceptarlo en su vida y termino su relación en Matrimonio tardío

Silver vivió en Kanto y fue un gran apoyo para Yellow, hasta que un trágico día desapareció y nadie volvió a verlo.

Ruby y Sapphire fueron los primeros en casarse ("no hay mucho que decir sobre esa relación" decía siempre Emerald)

Diamond y Platinum después de años de noviazgo se casaron, aunque Dia prometió amarla por siempre y para siempre, sigue amando la comida

White logro salvar a Black, y se volvieron pareja poco después

Lack-Two regreso a su trabajo y Whi-Two desapareció

* * *

 **Total de palabras: 200**


	2. Holas y adioses

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Aviso: "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**

* * *

Hola, me presentare, me llamo jade y tengo 5 años. Vivo en la región de Kanto, para ser más precisos en pueblo paleta.

Mi madre es la dexholder Yellow Viridian, todos creen que mi padre es Red, el campeón de la liga pokemon de Kanto, digo creen por lo que escuche el otro día.

Estaba jugando en el laboratorio de Profesor Oak cuando escuche a Chuchu el pokemon de mi mama, hablar con ella, oh por cierto herede el Viridian Mint.

-No chuchu, no se lo diré, es muy pequeña, además red siempre me ha dicho que aunque no sea su padre la quiere como si lo fuera-dijo

-chu, pika, pika

\- No es el momento, te digo, además no quiero que trate diferente a red o a su nueva hermanita por esta noticia- dijo, pues ella estaba esperando a un bebe

* * *

Hola soy yo otra vez, han pasado diez años desde lo que conté antes. Ahora tengo 15 años, y como les conté tuve a mi hermanita, a la cual llamaron Ámbar, y no habían ni pasado cinco años cuando mis papas nos dijeron que tendríamos un pequeño hermano, al cual le pusieron Orange.

Ahora yo soy ayudante del profesor Oak, por lo que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en su laboratorio.

-Jade ya te puedes ir a casa yo termino de hacer el reporte – decía el Profesor

Gracias profesor, Feary vámonos- le dije a mi acompañante

-To, toto, dile

Feary era mi Totodile, lo encontré abandonado en el bosque Viridian cuando regresaba de ciudad verde, desde ese entonces somos los más grandes amigos

Estaba saliendo del Laboratorio del profesor Oak, Cuando:

-Jade, hasta que te encuentro, mama te está buscando- dijo alguien detrás de mí

Era Ámbar mi hermana menor, aunque por su vestimenta cualquiera lo dudaría, aunque lo que me sorprendía más era que no estaba acompañada de nuestro pequeño hermanito

-Hola Ámbar, ¿por qué me está buscando mama?- le pregunte

-Porque ella le pidió al profesor que te dejara salir antes, ahora vamos a la casa antes de que manden a Orange a buscarnos

-Demasiado tarde ahí viene- le decía señalando a un pequeño que entraba acompañado por dos pikachu, por la ruta 1 a Pueblo Paleta- vamos a la casa antes que ellos vengan

-Sigo sin saber por qué vivimos en el bosque verde, si papa tiene una casa aquí-Dijo Ámbar mientras caminábamos

-Hola Onii-chan, ya vamos para la casa- salude a mi hermanito Orange

-Si Onii-san y nee-san-dijo el pequeño

-Ya te he explicado que Ámbar es niña no niño- dije cargando a la naranjita

-Pero ámbar actúa como niño, hasta cuando Gin viene a jugar- explicaba el pequeño

-Si pero eso es porque Gin-san es un distraído- le dije- además espera que él se dé cuenta

Gin es el hijo de Blue-san y Green- san, era un chico muy distraído y muy inquieto. Es el mejor amigo de Ámbar desde que eran pequeños.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?- pregunto Ámbar cuando nos alcanzo

-De nada- conteste velozmente

Llegamos al bosque Verde y rápidamente a la cabaña de nuestros padres.

-Mama, papa, ya llegamos- dije entrando detrás de Ámbar y Orange

-Que bien que regresaron- nos saludó Papa desde la cocina- ahora nos podrán ayudar a terminar los preparativos.

-¿Cuáles preparativos?- pregunto Orange

-Ya te lo había dicho, el profesor Oak se va de viaje y mama y papa junto con el tío Green y la tía Blue están organizando una fiesta de despedida- le respondió Ámbar

-Bueno basta de tanta charla, pongámonos a trabajar- dijo Mama

Orange y yo nos pusimos a hacer los Adornos, Mama y Ámbar se pusieron a decorar el pastel y papa salió a terminar de preparar el lugar de la fiesta.

Ya pasaba de Media noche cuando papa llego.

-Ámbar, Jade, Orange ya vallan a dormir pequeños- nos dijo mama- ya es muy tarde, nosotros terminaremos esto

-Si mama- le contestamos al unísono Ámbar y yo

-Yo llevare a Orange a su cuarto- dije, pues el pequeño se había dormido.

Al día siguiente, mama nos levantó temprano. Llevamos todo hacia Pueblo paleta.

-Gracias Saur por ayudarnos- agradeció mi mama al Venasaur de papa.

-Si tu Totodile hubiera evolucionado ya, nos podría ayudar-dijo Orange

-Deja de quejarte, que aun así está ayudando más que tu- le respondió Ámbar

-Además Feary está en el nivel 11, Totodile evoluciona al nivel 18- le explique, la verdad nunca había entrenado correctamente a Feary.

Llegamos a la casa de papa, ahí estaban todos los dex holders y sus hijos

-¡Ah! ahí está Gin- dijo Ámbar- Orange dame tu sombrero

-no...- intento decir, pero ya se lo había quitado

-Dejen de jugar- les regaño papa- Hola a todos

-Hola Red-sempai- lo saludaron todos

-¿Red-sempai, sabe dónde están Green y Blue- sempai?- pregunto Sapphire-san a papa

-fueron a buscar a el profesor- contesto papa

Fui a ver a los demás niños

-Hola Jade, ¿cómo estás?- me pregunto una chica

-Hola Gray, bien gracias.

Gray era la hija de Black-san y White-san, tiene 8 años. Siempre llevaba una chaqueta de la compañía de su madre.

-¿Sabes quienes vinieron?-Le pregunte

-Vinieron todos excepto los hijos Dia-san y Platinum-san, tampoco pudieron venir Hana-chan ni Yu-kun, tampoco Kotone-san- explico

-Entonces solo estamos nosotras, mis hermanitos, y Gin -dije- va a ser aburrida esta "reunión"

-Ahí viene el profesor Oak- grito Gold-san

-Oh que sorpresa, gracias por organizar esta celebración- dijo el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos

Empezó la celebración, mama y Cris-san servían la comida, Papa platicaba con el Profesor y Gold-san. Platinum-san conversaba con Sapphire-san, mientras Pearl y Dia-san comían.

-Hasta pronto- dijimos todos cuando Blue-san y Grenn-san aparecieron con gran pastel.

-Gracias mis dex holders- dijo el profesor

Terminada la reunión cada quien se despidió y fueron a tomar su transporte para regresar a sus regiones correspondientes

-Nos vemos luego Gray-san- me despedí de la chica- ¿Profesor, se ira mañana temprano?

-No Jade, ya vienen por mí- indico el profesor señalando un auto negro- espero volver a verlos, jade

Unos tipos de negro salieron del auto y fueron por el profesor

-¿Ya está todo listo?- dijo el más feo viéndome

-Claro, solo recuerden lo que me prometieron

-Mientras usted haga lo que le pedimos, respetaremos el acuerdo- dijo una mujer desde el auto

Quería preguntarle al profesor a que se referían, pero en cuanto entro al auto, este arranco y se alejó a toda velocidad

-¿A que crees que se referia, Feary?- le pregunte a mi Totodile

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste**

 **Dejar comentarios es gratis, no importa que sean criticas costructivas**

 **Total de palabras:1,801 palabras**


End file.
